Choices
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Gabriella is a 17 year old assassin hired to kill the Saints. She meets them and quickly falls for Connor, they both have a dream that brings them together to fight their enemies


**Gabriella is a 17 year old assassin hired to kill the Saints. She meets them and quickly falls for Connor, they both have a dream that brings them together to fight their enemies **

**I do not own the Boondock Saints or anything related to them**

**Grammar and spelling may not be perfect but I did my best**

**Follow and comment**

I hate mornings like this, being dragged to an early job is not what I want to do first thing in the morning, these bosses must be high paying if they think getting me up this early is acceptable

"thank you for joining us" said the short man at the front of the table,

I smile "thank you for dragging me what do you want?"

he frowned

"children these days" he muttered,

I may be seventeen but I can easily kill this Fucking waste of space

"your skills are needed in Boston"

I raise an eyebrow

"we are hiring you to hunt down the Saints"

I tilt my head, oh right those guys who kill people they believe is evil

"what do you know of them?" I ask

"if we knew they would be dead and you wouldn't be needed sweetheart"

I nod "very well"

one of the men obviously just pure muscle stands up with a large sack,

"half now and half when the job is done" he said as he handed it to me

"there is a phone in there as well if you are needed you will contacted"

I nodded

"good day gentlemen" I say and was lead out of the house back to my car,

I sigh as I drive away, I haven't been to Boston since the whole Saints thing went down, never planned on going there to begin with but a job is a job, I arrive at the office,

"Gabriella" said my boss/best friend/former lover

"hello Liam"

I try to smile, I am still upset, I found out he is sleeping with some other of his employees and I haven't had sex with him for a month which is why I think I am being sent away, punishment, I put the bag down

"half now half when the job is done"

he nodded and took the bag

"will you be needing backup?"

"no"

he nods and walks away, "Liam"

I call after him

"yes little one?"

I sigh

"goodbye"

he laughed "see ya little one"

he is 42 and I am 17 so I guess I can't be surprised my lover is now bored with me after I stopped having sex with him but I wish he would still be a my best friend, I go back to my car, might as well find a place to stay in Boston so I can get to work.

**Two Days Later**

Luckily I found an apartment where they ask no question about how people pay rent, I made sure to put on a new lock at least, its early so I can still go to mass, I was a born and raised Catholic, until I was sold, I sigh, I try not to think about it, my father was not a good man but my mother loved me so much, she raised me and my brothers always to have faith, I miss my brothers, we were all sold to different people and for different reasons, I was sold to my master when I was ten years old, my brother Michael was sold to the Russian mob, and my brother Lucifer was sole to Liam's father,

I miss them, the twin boys were the perfect big brothers but it has been seven years and I have grown strong, my mother would be both proud and disgusted with the life I live, my father killed her right before he sold us, do this day I do not understand why I was sold or who would want to buy children but I shake my head, I have a mission and this is not part of it, I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can quit, I cannot work with Liam if he keeps this up, I climb into my car and drive to the church, luckily I found parking, I look at my watch just to make sure I am not late, I get in and sit in the back, I listen to the words spoken, I smile and leave when it is over, luckily there is a dinner not far so I just walk there, I sit down inside, it seems nice enough,

"what can I get you dearie" said an older lady maybe in her 50s

"I will have the pancakes, bacon, two fried eggs, with toast"

I smile sweetly at her, she smiles back

"to drink"

"coffee" I say

"you know it will stunt your growth"

I am 5 feet tall, I wish I was going to grow more but I except my fate, my master was my height and he could still kick ass,

"Ello Shelly" said a guy walking in, he has short hair spiked up in the front, is wearing a black peacoat, like the pink one I am wearing, what catches my attention is his green eyes, they are very beautiful,

"what can I get you boys?"

I notice the other man, same height, dark longer hair, beard thing going on but he is still hot,

"usual love" said the short hair one, they both were sitting at the counter, I shake my head and start to read the paper

"hello there beautiful" said a man sitting across from me

"hello" I smiled

"never seen you before"

"just moved here"

"ahh cool"

this man had to be at least 30 maybe an old 28, the waitress returned with my coffee

"there you are sweetie Jeff get lost" she said to the man

"what? I was just making conversation" she sighed

"okay lets make this quick"

she turned to me

"do you want to Fuck him"

I looked at both of them

"no" I said

"good"

she walked away and the man left, I am so confused

"they are married lass" said the short haired man, I looked over at them, both of them have been watching the show

"okay I am still confused"

they both laughed and came to sit at my table

"I'm Murphy and this is my far less attractive brother Connor" said the long haired one, or rather Murphy

"why did she ask if I was going to have sex with him?"

"because love that's what he does"

they are both obviously Irish,

"so he sits a table and hopes to get lucky that's pathetic" I said sipping my coffee

"you got that right" said Murphy,

Connor is just looking at me

"so tell me love how old are you?"

"22" I said,

Murphy laughed "really? I was guess you were a minor"

only in age

"nope I'm all legal"

"just move here?" Connor asked

"yep I was went to mass then afterwards saw the diner and decided to get some breakfast"

they both nod

"so were we" said Connor

"so tell me lass what is a good little girl doing in south Boston all by her lonesome"

I shrugged "I live alone"

The waitress brings all of our food, she doesn't even look at me, she almost storms away

"I think she hates me"

they both laugh

"don't take it offensively"

I grab the syrup and start to eat while they do the same

"so you two are brothers?" I ask

"twins" answered Connor

"really?"

"I know no one thinks that"

I laugh "you two look so different"

they both smile

"we know" they answer at the same time, I laugh

"do you rehearse that?"

"nah"

they answer again, I laugh and finish my food

"well it was nice meeting you both" I say,

they both stand when I do

"aye maybe we will see you again" smiled Murphy,

Connor smacked him in the back of the head, I walked over to the cash and paid for my food, I noticed the boys were still watching me

"bye Murphy bye Connor" I smiled and waved at them

"see ya around love" said Connor,

I smiled and left, twin brothers, who seem to be the same yet different, I go to library to look at old newspaper to see what people have said about the Saints, including their huge speech.

_**Now you will receive us. **_

_**We do not ask for your poor or your hungry. **_

_**We do not want your tired and sick. **_

_**It is your corrupt we claim. **_

_**It is your evil that will be sought by us. **_

_**With every breath, we shall hunt them down. **_

_**Each day, we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies. **_

_**Do not kill. Do not rape. Do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace. **_

_**These are not polite suggestions. These are codes of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost. **_

_**There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain. **_

_**For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it.**_

_**And we will send you to whatever god you wish.**_

And of course said there famous prayer, three men, I looked at the sketches people made of them, not exacly useful they could be anyone in Boston but apparently even after their big court room scene they are still killing, recently have killed some Chinese drug dealers, so might as well start there.

**Three hours later**

"I'm looking for your boss"

some small greasy thug smiled, and let me into the shop

"some bitch is here for the boss" he said in Cantonese, I smile, and follow him, they open a door to relieve some man, he is about 5'8 with long dark hair that is greased,

"how may I be of service" he smiled

"the Saints"

"who the hell is that Cunt" said another man in the same langue

"shhh brother she is very pretty" he answered

"why do you ask?" he says back in English

"I have business with them" "Fucking dumb slut"

"if you are going to call me named at least have the balls to do in a langue we all understand" I answer in their langue,

the man freezes

"you speak our langue?" the man behind the desk says

"yes my master was Chinese and be sure I have nothing but respect you for and your business"

which is only a half lie he nods

"leave us"

he says to the men in the room, when they leave

"I am impressed such a lovely girl is hunting down the Saints"

"they are running out of time anyway"

he smiled

"I have some information but what will you do for me"

"what do you want" he smirks,

I smile and walk closer to the desk, I sit down in front of it

"tell me" I say sweetly, he eyes my body,

"it is rumored they hang out in this irish bar called Mcgintys but that's about it the Saints are very good at hiding, no one seems to know who they are, they are supposed to be 5'11 though"

I nod and step forward

"thank you"

I bow my head, he laughs, and grabs my hand

"my information doesn't come cheap"

I smile, "I know"

I lean forward and kiss his lips, I need to get laid anyway, I straddle him in his chair, this is going to be interesting.

**One hour later**

I finally get back to my apartment, the Chinese boss named Deshi refused to let me leave unless we exchanged number, I gave him my personal cell phone number, I know I am good, I could use him in the future, I take a nice long shower, I looked up the bar when I was done, a small little dive bar, I smile tonight I might as well make myself known, I grab a bag of clothes I brought with me, known of my clothes screamed sexy, I look into the mirror, my long light brown hair is perfectly straight so I think I will curl it, i smile and hand dry my hair, might as well go buy supplies, I do not wear makeup unless an assignment requires it because I prefer the natural look. I have pale white skin and blue eyes, I just dress in jeans and a t shirt, I grab my coat and head to the drug store, I buy mascara and eye shadow, plus some ibuprofen and other things I may need for my hunt, the elderly lady smiles at me, I smile back and leave, I walk outside and some kid comes up to me

"hello sweetheart"

I walk right past him,

"awwe don't be like that honey"

I roll my eyes but just keep walking to my car, the kid grabs me by my shoulders, he is Italian has to be my age or 18

"hey girl when I say stop it means stop"

I look around, no witnesses, I drop the bag and quickly snaps the boys neck, I quickly grab my bag and head back to my car without incident.

**Connor**

"ello"

I say answering the phone

"seems like we may have a new player" says Paul

"what do you mean?"

"just found some kid with his neck snapped, he was the son of an underboss, surprising he was by himself but neck snapped like it was a tooth pick"

"you think it was another family?"

"don't know but whoever it was had some serious skills, small hands and maybe weighs 100 pounds"

"that's a tiny man"

"if it is a man"

"what do you mean? You think a woman did it"

"at first yes this kid has been charged with sexual assault a few times but always got away with it, could be a small woman who got lucky or could be a woman looking for revenge against him"

"and how does this relate to us?"

"I was getting to that, this kid father was rumored to have hired someone to come and hunt you down, I have a mole in their business"

"so you think with his son dead he may step up his efforts"

"exactly" I sigh

"well I haven't noticed anyone following us"

"have you met anyone new?"

"Only an angel"

"what?"

I laughed "some child at church, she is 22 though and very pretty"

"Connor got a crush?"

"Shut it Paul"

he laughed "did she seem suspicious?"

"nah just a girl at church"

"what did she look like?"

how to you describe perfect

"short, long light brown hair and blue eyes"

"okay well good luck with that one"

he laughed

"bye paul"

I hung up and turned my attention to the TV

"what did he want"

"some underbosses kid got his neck snapped by a girl" I laughed

"really now?"

"yep kid was charged with sexual assault a few times, could have been someone getting lucky but he said it was done with skill"

"you think some girl is a killer now?"

I shake my head

"nah probably looked up how to do it and wanted revenge against the little shit"

muph nods

"I hope so we never had to deal with a woman before"

"we do not do woman brother you know that"

"evil is evil Con"

I roll my eyes

"lets get a drink"

Gabriella

I look in the mirror again, I look good, I am wear one of my favorite dresses, it is simple white dress but I love it all the same, with a pair of white flats, I hate high heels, I will wear them if I believe it is necessary but tonight I am just checking the place out, I drive to the bar and park across the street, I make sure I have my fake IDs and everything, Gabriella Smith, I laugh, it is so original, I walk in to a an old man behind the bar, maybe twenty people in here

"h h hello dear" said the old man as I sat down near the beer, I took my pea coat off

"hello" I smiled

"what will it be Fuck Ass"

I tilt my head

"don't worry angel he is just weird"

I turn around and see Connor standing right behind me

"hello" I smile

"ello angel"

he smiled

"two beers Doc" he said and sat next to me

"interesting running into you here"

"not really I was told this was a good bar" I replied,

"ah well that would be true"

the old man came back

"here you are"

I went for my purse

"I got this" said Connor

"I can't let you do that"

"what kind of man would I be if I let a lady pay"

I laughed

"suit yourself"

I look a drink of the beer, I must of made a face

"you positive you are 22?"

I laughed

"I would remember my own age"

he laughed and pulled me by my elbow, we sat at a table

"so tell me about ya" he said

"not much to tell I'm afraid, I'm 22 I live alone I go to church, I am an open book" I smile

"somehow I don't believe that"

I laughed

"we all have our secrets Connor"

"I will tell you one if you tell me one"

"seems fair let me think"

what can I tell him that is true but not giving me away

"when I was a child my favorite singer was Alice Copper"

he laughed,

"I am just as charming as I am good looking" he winked, I rolled my eyes  
"I bet you say that to all the girls"

he smiles

"so tell me love why are you carrying a gun"

I froze

"its good to have in my line of work" I reply,

maybe just maybe he is not as stupid as I thought he would be

"what do you do?"

"I'm a prostitute"

I quickly said before even thinking

"serisouly?" he asked concerned, I sighed

"look I just came here for a drink but yes I am, my parents sold me into it when I was ten"

"so is Gabriella a name they gave you?"

I shook my head

"no my parents named us all after angels" he nodded

"I'm sorry love"

I shrugged "not your problem Connor"

thank you god for letting him believe my lie

"still" I smiled

"so what do you do?"

"work at a meat packing plant"

I nod

"not the best job out there grant you"

I smiled "I bet it is not all girls and glamour"

he smiled

"by the way where is your brother?"

he laughed "in the bathroom"

I am confused

"with a woman" I nod and look away

"so tell me why did you come here"

"to start over, I was sick of my life before and since I am getting older they let me go but I know it will not belong before I have to go back"

I sighed

"so they deal with children? Love you look 16 that's not old"

I smiled

"well I don't pretend to understand them"

I say hoping he will drop it, I down the rest of my beer and look around again, my phone vibrates, I can tell it is my phone, I pull it out of my coat, it a from Deshi,

**Have some new information of them can you meet?**

_Yes I will be there in twenty minutes_

"thank you for the beer Connor but I have to go"

he stands up with me "I'll walk you to your car"

I don't want him to but he follows anyway

"its just across the street Connor"

"not a good idea for an angel to be by herself"

I roll my eyes "I am far from an angel"

I stop and stare him down

"no you are love, you are prefect"

he touches my curls, I can feel myself blushing, he smiles

"you think a lady in your profession would be used to compliments"

"not from a very hot guy who isn't 50" I say quickly without thinking,

he smirks "give me your number love"

I give it to him "

I do want to see you again" he smiled and we walked across the street

"you hear my secret and you still want to be involved?"

what is with this guy, I told him I am a prostitute, its time for him to ask for free sex or run away scared

"aye love you are interesting"

I laughed and walked over to the drivers side

"good night Connor"

he smiled

"good night angel"

I got in and drove away

Connor

I watched her drive away, I feel a pull towards this girl for some reason, almost like how I felt when god gave us our task, maybe this girl is part of our mission, maybe we are supposed to save her as well, I look to the bar and see Murphy is back, I roll my eyes and join my brother

"where were you?" he asked

"Connor who was the girl?" asked Doc

"what girl?" asked Murphy

"Gabriella" I said as I sat down

"ah what was she doing here?"

"same as us having a drink"

Doc left to get me another beer

"she's a prostitute" I say in Italian

"seriously? Isn't she a little young for that"

"I asked her why she was carrying a gun and she told me that story, her parents sold her when she was ten years old"

"Fuck poor kid"

"I think I am supposed to save her"

"what the Fuck Connor we have our mission"

"I know that but I feel like I am supposed to save her I just feel it"

he nods

"be careful brother" he said back in English

"I will" Doc hands me a beer

"she was a beauty"

"Connor here has a crush on her" said Murphy laughing

"shut it"

Gabriella

I sigh as I enter my apartment, that didn't go as planned, the information wasn't anything I didn't find out for myself, I lay down on the couch, oh well they may come in handy, plus is I have to suddenly run off it will help with the prostitute cover, how did Connor tell I was carrying? I yawn and fall asleep

"_Hello dear"_

_I turn around and see my mother _

"_mom!" I run into her arms _

"_don't worry honey everything will work out in the end" _

"_what do you mean" _

"_Connor will free you"_

_I look up at her _

"_what?" _

"_sweet child you have seen too much for someone so young your soul will be saved by the Saint named Connor, trust him my lovely daughter"_

_she rubbed my hair _

"_I trusted dad and look what he did"_

"_your father will pay for his crime sweetheart but you cannot change destiny, you were born for Connor and he was born for you"_

"_but I do not even know him mom he thinks I am a prostitute"_

_she laughs "he will learn the truth in time darling just have faith everything will work out in the end"_

"_mom I am so sorry for what happened to you"_

_she smiled "I am in a better place sweetheart and I will see you again someday but please trust Connor Gabriella"_

_I sigh "I will"_

_she kisses my forehead _

"_good" _

"_wait the Saint named Connor as in the Saints I was hired to kill?"_

"_tell me you didn't recognized him from the picture"_

_maybe a little similar _

"_Gabriella have faith" _

I bolt awake, I am breathing heavy, there's no way Connor is one of the Saints but he was able to spot my gun, oh god Connor and his brother is who I have to kill, did you send my mother to tell me not to kill them? What happens if I don't kill them? What happens if I do kill them? I slip back into a dreamless sleep

Connor

"_Connor" _

_someone called I turn around and see Da _

"_Da your supposed to be back home" he smiled _

"_I am Connor I have a message for you"_

_I nod_

"_you were right you have to save your angel" _

"_Gabriella?"_

"_aye that girl was forced into a world she should have never been, Connor love her"_

_I raise an eyebrow _

"_love Da?" he smiles _

"_she was made to love you and you to love her"_

_I nod "really?"_

_he smiles _

"_Connor do not blame that poor child for the life she must live"_

"_I do not blame her"_

"_then save her son, she is your key to true happiness" _

"_she is my angel"_

_he nodded _

"_yes save her Connor"_

I shot up, Murphy is just watching me

"you alright?" he asks

"yeah had a dream about Da he said I have to save my angel"

"you really think you can save that girl?"

"aye I do"

I have too I don't have a choice, I know this is gods will, I must save her.

Gabriella

I put my hair in a side braid, I am ready for mass, and god is what my mother said true? Am I supposed to be with Connor? He is truly one of the men I have to kill? I sigh and lock up my apartment

"Ello love"

I turn around and see Connor leaning against the stairs

"how did you know where I live?"

"I live two buildings over I just asked a few of your neighbors if they have seen you"

I nod

"so what are you doing here?"

"came to see ya before mass"

I nodded and looked at his hands

"truth"

I sighed, he looked down,

"you know what that says"

I nod

"ah"

I start walking down the stairs

"where is Murphy?"

"he said he would meet us there"

we walk outside

"it is getting colder"

I complained

"where did you live before?"

"North Carolina" I lied

"doesn't it get cold there?"

"yes but I just hate the cold"

I walked to the driver side and he got in the passenger side, I laughed when I go in

"I half expected you to demand to drive"

he laughed

"its your car"

I smiled, I turn on the radio as we drove, I hummed the songs

"so tell me love what do you know about the people you work for"

I sighed

"his name was Liam, we were so close, I was his favorite I always did the best work so he was nice until he got bored with me"

Liam was my best friend, we used to tell each other everything but now I think it is all fake, I thought he loved me, but turns out most women who work for him think that

"Liam" he repeated

"Connor I have to tell you the truth I'm not a prostitute, I was hired to kill you"

I stop at a red light

"I had a feeling you were lying" he sighed

"but it doesn't matter now, they know who I am?"

"no I just this is going to seem crazy but I had a dream and my mother was in it she told me who you were and that I could trust you"

"funny I had the same dream but it was my Da"

I nodded

"anything else I should know love?"

"probably a lot of things you should know about me"

I parked at the church

"Gabriella" he said seriously right before we got into the church

"you know I will have to tell Murphy"

I nodded

"I understand"

"also you are going to have to tell us your story after church, the real story"

I nodded

"alright"

After Church

"okay I know I owe you guys an explanation so lets go to my place"

I say the brothers

"do you think we can truly trust her" said Murphy in French

"yes I do" he replied in German

"I speak 9 languages"

I say in German, they both look at me

"lets go"

I say walking to my car. Murphy sits in the back and Connor sits in the front, we drive in silence to my apartment, when we get in the brothers sit on my couch, just looking at me

"when I was nine my father kill our mother right in front of us, I have two older brothers who are twins Michael and Lucifer, they were thirteen when it happened, they were sold to the mafia but he sold me to my master, they hide me in a boat and brought me to China, my master was an insane man to be honest but he was the best he trained me, after four years I was given to my new boss the man named Liam, he was my comfort, he made me spend two years in Japan before I was brought back here, by the time I got here I was dead inside all I had was Liam, we told each other everything he promised to help me find my brothers but three months ago I finishes an assignment early and showed up at the office seeing him with another woman"

I sighed and looked everywhere but the brothers

"I thought he loved me and I loved him but it was all a lie so I was sent here as punishment for refusing him, as soon as I got here I met you two at the diner after mass"

I sighed

"I made contact with some Chinese drug dealers, you have killed a few of their men so I was trying to find out what they knew about you and of course that information comes at a price then I had a dream about my mother and she told me Connor was one of the Saints so I assumed the other one was you Murphy, I was heading out to mass when Connor was outside my door and I decided to confess to both of you"

I sit down in a chair, they are both just looking at each other, Luke and Michael used to do the same when they got into trouble, twin psych connection. I know in their books I am evil, I am evil,

"so what will happen if you just don't respond to this Liam?" asked Murphy

"he will assume I am dead and send someone else to do the job"

they both nod

"anything else?"

"I killed a teenager"

I admitted

"so that was you angel" said Connor

"you knew about that?"

"yes we have connection"

I nod

"so now you kill me" I say standing up

"we do not kill women" they both said at the same time

"but I am evil I broke your rules I have killed"

"just curious are you really 22?" asked Murphy,

I shook my head

"no I'm 17"

he laughed

"you're a child you will be forgiven" he stood up

"now I am going to leave you two alone to talk"

I am so confused to what is happening right now, they both know I was going to kill them and they are not doing anything, they are not even concerned about it. Murphy surprises me by hugging me, I just hug back, he leaves without another word,

"I am so confused"

"I told you about my dream didn't I? I am supposed to save you not kill you"

"but I"

"Gabriella you weren't given a choice"

I sighed

"I know but still feel dirty"

I look up at the ceiling

"back what you have your staying with us"

I look back at them

"why?"

"because love you are now a part of the team"

"I was hired to kill you"

"aye are you going to?"

"well no"

I admitted

"good now pack"

I didn't have much but I did happen to have a lot of cash on me, half a million in cash to be exact, I grab that back and my others filled with my clothes and other odds and ends, I come back out and see Connor hold my gun, I forgot about it for a minute, he is holding my sliver gun with the silencer still on it, he looked over at me

"you ready love?"

I nodded, he took two of my bags

"Christ what did you pack"

"that's 500 000 cash" I said

"well I be damned"

I followed him down stairs

"love we are this way"

"I know but what about my car?"

he laughed

"sorry but you are going to have to leave it"

I opened my mouth but shut it right away, and we walked to his building, we walk into their apartment, bachelor styled with two beds in the middle of the room, a small TV and a beat up couch

"home sweet home" said Murphy from the couch,

I nodded and dropped my bags, I thought the apartment I was in was roughing it,

"want something to drink" asked Connor

"yeah"

I nodded, he handed me a beer, I opened it and sat down next to Murphy

"welcome to the Saints" he said putting his arm around me

"thanks but I though there was three of you"

"Da is back in Ireland"

"ah"

I sipped my beer

"you didn't have beer before I saw you at the bar" Connor said slapping his brothers arm away from me

"no I have had alcohol before though just in champagne form"

they both nod

"I have only been drunk once and that was with Alex"

oh my god, he is going to send Alex if I don't come back and report in

"who's Alex?"

"if I am right you will get to meet him, he probably will be sent as my replacement"

I have known Alex for two years now, he is 25 with a beautiful body I luckily got to worship last month,

"if he does come he will be able to spot me in a minute"

I rub my head, I sigh

"I'm going to need hair dye and scissors"

Connor gets up "alright ill get you supplies"

I sigh, he leaves

"so tell me dear are you going to break my brothers heart"

I raise an eyebrow

"I highly doubt he is interested Murphy"

he laughed

"you had him from hello"

I rolled my eyes

"really?"

"oh yeah should have heard him after you left the diner said you have the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen"

"seriously"

"oh yeah it was a surprise to me as well"

Connor

My love was hired to kill me, that's a bad movie waiting to happen if it already hasn't, I walk back into the apartment to see Murphy standing in the kitchen and my angel sleeping on the couch

"poor thing must of not slept just like you" said Murphy

"I thought so, did you two bond?"

he smirked

"yeah we did you jealous?"

"hell no why would she want anything to do with you"

he laughed "yeah I don't do children"

I shoved him

"you do anything that moves"

"are you two always like that?" I heard Gabriella say,

we both turned to see her awake

"sorry"

we both said

"its okay"

I handed her the bag

"blond?" she asks holding the hair dye box

"aye I thought it would look good"

she smiled

"I was blond when I was young but my hair darkened when I grew up"

I nodded

"Connor can you help me with cutting my hair I just want it shoulder length, I will be harder to spot because I never cut my hair"

I nod and follow her into the bathroom,

"okay"

I sighed, I made the first cut, it almost makes me sad to see such a waste of beautiful hair

"you also got me contacts?"

"aye harder to spot you without those blue eyes of yours" I

try to make it as even as possible

"there you are, its pretty good if you ask me"

she smiles into the mirror I cut it so it was just a little bit past her shoulders but I can tell she likes it

"Connor do you think I will look good blond?"

"of course"

I say

"I hope so"

I leave her in there,

"I found out what languages she speaks" says my brother in Gaelic

"I am assuming she doesn't speak our home one"

he shakes his head

"no she's never been to Ireland"

"yes she does seem like a sheltered girl"

"well anyway she will know everything we say"

I nod

"except right now"

"you positive your dream was about her?"

"why you don't like her"

"she was hired to kill us Connor"

"she's a woman and a child"

he nodded

"agreed so when are you going to marry her?"

I smack him

"she doesn't love me"

"but do you love her"

"of course I do"

he laughed

"good luck brother" he says in English.


End file.
